Susie pulls THROUGH!
Susie pulls through her surgery and Harpers Falls celebrates in this third part of the Susie surgery story arc. Last time on Harpers Falls: *The entire town waited to hear about Susannah's surgery. *Delia Fisher found out about her friend, Chris's death back in Three Rivers. Kathryn Schulder picked up the phone and listened. Her face immediately brightened, and a smile stretched across her face. "Good news, everyone!" she announced, "Susie went through the surgery and she should be all right!" The entire auditorium exploded in applause and cheering. Aileen Mercier hugged her mother, "That is so good, isn't it Mom?" she bubbled. "That is indeed wonderful news," Angela smiled. Jason gave Sandra a passionate kiss, "I told you things would work wonderfully!", he assured his wife, "Susannah is a fighter, and she pulled through it well!" Sandra smiled, "I think so too," she said. "So, everyone should be back soon!" Robert said, "I have to admit, I miss Allison." "She'll be back, honey," Joan Wentzel, Allison's mother, said, "everything is well taken care of." "Joan's right, brother," Victoria Jensen said, "everyone is flying back on the Harper learjet." Some hours later, everyone flew back on the Harper learjet. Sheila, Dylan, Alex, Velda, Vanessa, Allison, Megan, Shelby and Michael were all given a heroes welcome. "Where's Anyssa?" Suzanne asked Megan, "I thought she was coming back too." "She's staying with the Lucases," Megan explained, "Velda told us that she felt that she would be better to stick with Susie for a week. After all, Anyssa wanted to stay with Susie, so she has someone familiar with her. She'll be coming back at the end of the week, with Joanne Kendrick, when she comes to Boston." "Cool," Suzanne smiled, as she hugged both Vanessa and Megan, "I missed you two. How did you like Somerset?" "It reminded me of Rosehill somewhat," Megan admitted, "and how Mr. and Mrs. Lucas were, it made me kind of miss Mom and Dad." "I am sure they would love to hear that," Suzanne smiled, "because I had them come to town to meet us here." And with that, Ben and Betsy Harper came and engulfed their twin daughters in a hug, "We missed you girls," Betsy said. "I missed you too, Mom," Megan said, tears in her eyes. "How are things in Rosehill, Daddy?" Vanessa said, softly. "Things are fine, sweetie," Ben said, caressing his daughter's hair, "Tess is all right, believe it or not, John really stepped up to the plate and is being a model father to her." Suzanne was stunned, "I am shocked," she said. "His mother, Tess Prentiss came back to town and has been watching her while John works," Ben explained. "Incredible," Suzanne said. Betsy held Megan close, while Ben held Vanessa close. Suzanne went to both her parents and sisters, and hugged them close. However, on the other hand, Molly Wainwright was en route back to Harpers Falls in a prison plane, headed back to Boston. Molly's caged flight was hours later than the Harpers landing at Logan. She was handcuffed with a female cop from Bay City keeping an eye on her. "Quit looking at me," Molly yelled, "you have no right to look at me!" "Be quiet," the cop said, "you're already neck deep in hot water." Much later, after everyone was back where they belonged, and everything, Molly was hauled back to the Supermax cell in the Law Enforcement Center. Anne glared at her. "Well, well, well," she said, "so glad you're back!" "Oh, F-You!" Molly spat. "You won't ever get a chance to pull the stunts you pulled again, Wainwright!" Vicki said coldly, "We've fixed everything up, you won't try to break out, or have any kind of communciation! You'll be incommunicado!" Molly sulked. Her taste of freedom was finished. Thanks to that rotten George Cleypool! "DAMN him!" Molly screamed, "If it hadn't been for that loser, I would have had my revenge on Susannah Lucas. Oh, well, maybe I will STILL have revenge, as she may have DIED from that heart operation! I so hope that happens!" But, again, Molly's wishes and dreams went up in a puff of smoke. Velda called Susannah almost every day, to see how she was doing. "I am so glad that you are fine, honey," Velda said, "I've got quite a number of tongs in the fire, but that is the way things are, when you are a social secretary! Is Anyssa settled in?" Velda listened to Susannah tell her how glad it was that she had been there. " Yes, Vel," she said, "Nyssa is settled in, and she and I are watching a movie. Mom and Dad are staying on here in town for a while to help out. It'll give them a chance to see some old friends too. Nick has come by as well, that has made my day! And Patrick has been nothing but a darling." "Ellen too, I am sure," Velda smiled. "Yes, she has been a gem," she said, "helping me out. Mom and Dad are staying with Nick and Ellen but the house is running smoothly. Annabella has been a big help too with Ellen." "I wish my Anyssa would find someone wonderful like you have with Nick," Velda said, "I don't know how she manages to keep a stiff upper lip. My poor niece." "I am sure she will find someone," Susannah said, "but I know someone who may be good for her." "Who?" Velda asked interestedly. "How about I have Patrick visit her?" Susannah grinned, "it would be something wonderful for her to have happen. I know he's seeing Joanne right now but they're keeping things kind of casual." "Excellent idea, Susie," Velda laughed, "I'll make those arrangements." "I think it will be good for her," Susannah said. "You get some rest, dear," Velda said, "I'll call tomorrow, ok?" "Thanks, Vel," Susannah said, "talk to you then." "See you, dear," Velda smiled, and hung up the phone. The rest of the family was in, and she checked over the day's schedule. Shelby and Sheila were slated to have a meeting for the Spring Fest which would be held at the end of the week. She also knew that Anyssa would be out for the week until she came back with Joanne. Dylan and Alex were slated to fly to London to meet with Martin, as was their monthly custom. However, since they had returned just then, Velda contacted Martin, and they agreed that he should come to Harpers Falls two days from now to allow them time to get back to normal. Meanwhile, things were back to normal, or what would pass for normal in Harpers Falls. What will happen next? *How will Molly deal with being back in the slammer? *What is Velda's plan to get someone into Anyssa's life? *What else is Velda doing to assure things are smooth in both Harpers Falls and Somerset? Tune in again, and don't miss the next installment of Harpers Falls. Category:Hall of Fame Episodes Category:Episodes